A Soul Eater Christmas
by Crimson Isengard
Summary: This is my very first fanfiction! It's the Christmas season and the Soul Eater gang is gearing up for some holiday fun. Well, most of them are...A little out of season, but I hope you enjoy it! Rated T for language.
1. Holiday Cheer?

**A Soul Eater Christmas**

I was on devART when I came across this charming drawing of Soul and Maka at the piano, drawn in the style of the Peanuts Gang...Which got me thinking of a Charlie Brown Christmas, which somehow lead to Soul being asked to play "Jingle Bells" on piano...And then the artist came up with some other ideas, so based off of these ideas I have decided to make a fanfic. So what if it's not Christmas? Enjoy!

_**I dedicate this first fanfiction to my co-conspirator in the writing of it, devART user EmoProductions12.**_

* * *

><p><strong>DISCLAIMER:<strong>

**I do not own Soul Eater, those rights go to the talented genius that is Atsushi Okubo.**

* * *

><p><strong>A Soul Eater Christmas<strong>

**Chapter 1: Holiday Cheer?**

* * *

><p>It was the week of Christmas in Death City, and you could <em><strong>not<strong>_ escape the holiday spirit...Lights everywhere, even at Shibusen...

_Damn, _Soul thought, running his tanned hand through his messy stark white locks, _it's like a disease or something – even Maka is wandering around humming stupid Christmas music. So not cool._

Maka, being completely oblivious to the cranky expression on Soul's face as she continued merrily humming Christmas carols in the kitchen as she cooked their dinner.

"Soooooul!", the pigtailed meister called in a chipper tone, "Dinner's ready!" Soul's stomach growled, so he got up and sat at the table in the chair across from her. Maka set his plate of spaghetti in front of him. Just then the phone rang.

"I'll get it!", Maka said, rushing to get the phone, the ringing clearly annoying her weapon...

_It's the holiday season, _she thought, _why is he so grumpy?_ She picked up the receiver and answered.

"Hello! This is Maka speaking!", she said, "Oh, Patti! Really? That sounds so fun! Friday Night? Of course we'll be there!"

_Friday night?,_ Soul thought, _Crap, this already sounds bad..._

Maka bounced back to the table with a big, goofy grin, which Soul mentally noted was highly uncharacteristic of her.

"Oi, Maka, are you in there?", the scythe said gruffly, "Did that damn cat use some sort of weird magic on you? You're way too cheerful." He shot a suspicious look towards Blair, who simply mewed in reply and licked her paw before exiting the kitchen.

The pigtailed meister paused to look over towards her partner with a confused look.

"That's it. No more books for you, you've obviously snapped, Maka...", he added, his ruby eyes changed from dull annoyance to a less muted mixture between concern and complete irritation.

The blonde suddenly stepped from the table briefly and then returned, standing behind Soul. She produced a rather large encyclopedia in her right hand, though the slacker scythe had yet to notice it when...

"Maka...

…...CHOP!"

And with one swift motion, the tome collided with the back of the young man's snowy-haired head, leaving a sizable dent.

"Ow, I take that back. You're Maka all right. But what's got you so damn cheery?", he groaned, after all these years of the blonde smashing his skull with various hardcovers, the technique still had full effectiveness.

For that remark, he earned himself another helping of pain from the encyclopedia in her hand.

Her viridian eyes shot a glare at the young man that was somewhere between anger and hurt.

"Honestly Soul, what's wrong with you?", she said, sounding more upset than she would have liked, "It's Christmas, can't you even try to be a _little less_ grouchy?"

Soul sighed in defeat. "Okay, I'm sorry if I hurt your feelings.", he offered dully, "Now what was that phone call about?"

"Oh! Patti says they're having a Christmas party on Friday at Kidd's house!", Maka replied jubilantly.

Soul groaned as he stuffed the last of his spaghetti into his mouth. _This is not going to end well, _he thought.


	2. Never Let Kidd Supervise Decorating

**A Soul Eater Christmas**

Author's note: Sorry for the break! I hit a bit of a wall on what to write next! Anyways, this chapter is about Kidd, Liz, and Patti. This is going to be a longer read than the first chapter for obvious reasons. For one, let's face it, Kidd is a comic goldmine because of his tendencies. Also, it's all about them decorating the mansion, which is huge, so combine that with Kidd's issues and it takes even longer!

Also, I'd like to thank the folks who took time to read my story!

* * *

><p><strong>DISCLAIMER:<strong>

**I don't own Soul Eater, nor do I own The Nightmare Before Christmas. But I like them both!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2: Never Let Kidd Supervise Decorating<strong>

* * *

><p>Liz and Patti were hauling out box after box of holiday decorations. Of course, since they had made the mistake of telling Kidd the house should look more festive for the party, he had adamantly insisted that he supervise the process. So, here the two pistols were, struggling to carry the same box...<p>

"NO NO NO!", The obsessive-compulsive shinigami wailed, "You're not carrying the box symmetrically at all! Patti, raise your arms higher!" Patti complied, albeit a bit more than Kidd wanted, "No, no lower! No, higher! Oh never mind, I'll come over there and fix it myself!", he cried, exasperated by Patti's over-enthusiasm, punctuated by her usual bizarre cackle of "Ehehehehehehehehe!", followed immediately by a broad smile which only results from years of over-consuming mass amounts of sugar and caffeine.

The young man stepped over and grabbed the hyperactive blonde's wrists and adjusted their height so that the box was balanced between the two sisters. Liz merely rolled her eyes at the boy and thought, _Note to self: do the decorating when Kidd is __**not**__ around from now on._ They continued carrying all the boxes in this manner until they were all in the correct areas of the mansion, piled yet again in a symmetrical fashion so as not to upset the boy's already delicate state of mental health.

They searched for the artificial tree they'd left up in the attic of Gallows Manor after last year. However, it was placed in with the Halloween decorations for some unknown reason, both Liz and the young shinigami presumed that Patti must have at some point moved it during one of her weird games.

"Patti," the elder pistol drawled in a Brooklyn accent, "Why'd ya put the tree in with the Halloween stuff?"

With a gleeful fist in the air, the younger weapon squealed, "I was playing 'Halloween on Christmas'! Eheheheheheheheeee!"

"I won't even ask how it's played...", sighed the elder sister, her deep blue eyes rolling dully, "When was the last time you played your 'Halloween on Christmas' game?"

"Halloween. Right after we watched the movie with Mr. Skull Face Guy and the stitch-y girl!", she replied with a big stupid grin.

"The Nightmare Before Christmas?", the shinigami asked, brushing the dust off of one of the white stripes that only appeared on the left side of his otherwise jet black hair. Which had always been a rather sore point for him. He turned his gold eyes toward the gleeful idiot bouncing about the attic.

"That's the one! I couldn't remember what it was called!", she giggled loudly, eliciting a tired groan from both her partner and her elder sister.

"The skull-faced guy's name is Jack Skellington, Patti," Liz sighed, "And my guess is that 'stitch-y girl' you mentioned would be Sally the Ragdoll. Right?"

"Oooohhhhhhhh, that's their names!~ I forgot that, too! Eheheheheheheheheeee!", Patti cackled, her sky blue eyes twinkling.

Her two companions sighed as the three of them set to figuring out how carry the tree symmetrically, which was, unsurprisingly, downright impossible. So in a rare moment, which Liz remarked could be called a "Christmas miracle", Kidd relented and told them to just get the tree downstairs. But once they got the tree downstairs and into the ballroom, Kidd reverted back to his signature neurotic behavior. He was going around inspecting every decoration they hung up with what looked like engineering tools; stuff like levels and a telescope-looking object that Liz couldn't identify and didn't really care to. He seemed, miraculously, to find no fault with their work, his eyes glittering with giddy delight at how neat and perfect everything looked, well, until Patti set to work on trimming the tree.

"Patti, what are you doing?", the boy death-god wailed, grabbing fistfuls of his own hair in frustration, "You can't put that ornament there!"

"Why not, Kidd-kun?", the buxom blonde replied innocently with childlike stars in her eyes, "It looks really preeeeettty to me!"

"First off, you've got _three_ red ornaments on one side and _only two_ on the other!", Kidd pointed out, as if this were some horrible crime against humanity. Thus began his ranting tirade about the importance of symmetry and how every side of the tree should look _precisely_ the same. After an hour of this Patti became distracted and began singing about giraffes. Liz had taken over decorating the plastic fir tree, just to appease Kidd's now completely frazzled nerves before he had a nervous breakdown for the fifth time this afternoon.

Upon reaching the last of the decorations in the box, Liz groaned. _Shit, this is just great. Just freaking dandy,_ she thought, _When Kidd gets sight of this he'll really lose it._ The star topper in the box had 5 points, not symmetrical in the least. She sighed and rather irritably drawled out, "Hey, Kidd, you might wanna look at this..." Upon seeing the offending item, Kidd's eyes bulged in horror, "It's. Not. Symmetrical. At. All." He promptly vomited up blood and passed out, leaving Liz to clean up the mess as Patti laughed and cheered stupidly, "Kidd-kun passed out again! Eheheheheheheheheehee!"


	3. Author's Note

**A Soul Eater Christmas**

**Authors Note:  
><strong>

Hey there folks, I just wanted to give a quick update, which I will remove once I write a new chapter. Unfortunately, Chapter 3 faded into the ether with every other file on mom's desktop PC, so that means I will have to re-write the whole chapter. So sorry to keep you waiting!


End file.
